1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and a heat dissipation method, and more particularly, to an electronic device having a press element and a heat dissipation method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Notebook computer generally include functions similar to that of desktop computer and designs in reducing volume and weight so that a user may carry it around with ease, which makes the notebook computer a portable tool indispensable for specific users. With continuous price drop of notebook computer, the specific users even directly use the notebook computer as a replacement of the desktop computer.
Heat is generated during operations of a central processing unit (CPU) or other heat generation elements inside the notebook computer, thus many notebook computers are disposed with a heat dissipation fan for heat dissipation. However, with current trend in compact design for portable electronic devices, some notebook computers are designed to perform heat dissipation merely by using heat dissipation elements such as heat pipes without including the heat dissipation fan, but a heat dissipation efficiency thereof is often insufficient and prone to system overheat.